dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania (TeamGalacticFamily Productions) Series
Based on the movies spoof Hotel Transylvania since 2014. * Dracula - Cat Noir (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Mavis - Ladybug (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Jonathan - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Dennis - Lucas (Earthbound) * Madison - Agnes (Despicable Squad) * Vlad - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Martha - Mars (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Crowber - Zazu (The Lion King) * Maria - Elsa (Frozen) * Frankenstein - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Murray - Officer Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Wolfman - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Griffin - Timon (The Lion King) * Frankie - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Wolfwoman - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cleopatra - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Eunice - Mao (Chibi-Devi!) * Winnie - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mike - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ricky - Keldeo (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) * Headlight Horseman - Brock (Pokemon) (with Croagunk as an extra) * Deadhead - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Bela - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Quasimodo - Nathaniel (Enchanted) * Speareaper - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Cronies - Marishka, Aleera, and Verona (Van Helsing) * Oliphaunts - Skullmammothmon (Digimon) * Mario - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Luigi - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Yoshi - Mushu (Mulan) * Kirby - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Rintoo - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Dog & Duck - Tigger & Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Bowser Jr. - Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) * Majin Buu - Winnie the Pooh * Rex - Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Tiger - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Hugo - SpongeBob SquarePants * Edvard - N (Pokemon: Black & White) * Xiaolin - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Snake Jafar - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Pythor - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Lloyd Jr. - Tepig (Pokemon) * Count Tickula - Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White) * Scarlet Overkill - May (Pokemon) * Scrat - Pachirisu (Pokemon) * Strawberry Shortcake - Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * B.O.B. - Goop (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Pikachu Libre - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Guido - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Moorhuhn the Chicken - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Skidmark - Shocksquatch (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Fleagor - Colress (Pokemon: Black & White) * Ni Hao Kai Lan - Pichu (Pokemon) * Tolee - Raichu (Alola Form) (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Rita - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Asuka - Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) * Holli Would - Bayonetta * Discord - Ice King (Adventure Time) * Chubby - Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) * Baby Tarzan - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Arlo - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) * Spot - Baby Jaguar (Go! Diego! Go!) * Butch - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Nash - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Ramsey - Kaa (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Ty Rux - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Revvit - Mater (Cars) * Skya - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) * Ton Ton - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Dozer - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) * Manny - Tantor (Tarzan) * Sid - Crash Bandicoot * Diego - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * GLaDOS - Herself * Turrets - Themselves * Atlas - Regirock, Regice, and Registeel (Pokemon) * P-Body - Genesect (Pokemon) * Toothiana - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Midna - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) * Shangri Llama - Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) * Hank - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Junior - Darkwing Duck * The Boss Baby - Boo Boo Bear * Uncle Scrooge McDuck - Dr. Mario (Super Mario) * Bunnicula - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Arthur - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) (with Demidevimon as an extra) * Cecil - Makucha (The Lion Guard) (with Weavile as an extra) * Chester V - Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * El Macho - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Tighten - Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Balthazar Bratt - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Dr. Octavius Brine a.k.a. Dave - Dr. Octopus a.k.a. Vilgax (Marvel/Ben 10) * Dr. Drakken - Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Dr. Doofenschmirtz - Guzma (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions Category:Universal Pictures Animation Canada Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:DonaldDuckRockz